Valiente
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jason sabía que Nico tenía problemas y se aislaba, aun así; siempre pensaría que era más valiente de lo que podría ser. Jasico y ligero Pipeyna.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Valiente

Jason no pretendía parecer acosador.

No era su culpa que ciertas casualidades se dieran-si es que en serio podías decirle así cuando sabías que las moiras planeaban tu destino, quizás con palomitas y algo de desgracia extra-.

Sencillamente, había salido de su cabaña para pensar, y pasar algo de tiempo en soledad.

No es que nunca estuviera solo durante el día; se la pasaba con algunos chicos de distintas cabañas, aprendiendo de los dioses y de los monumentos que hacerles, incluso ya había vuelto a hablar con Piper.

No habían hablado mucho desde que se fue a Nueva Roma, las razones eran varias; podía pasar más tiempo con su padre instalándose cerca de California, echo de menos a Hazel y de cualquier forma Annabeth no estaba en el campamento mestizo, porque había desarrollado cierta relación con Reyna. Aunque sospechaba que la principal razón, fue su rompimiento.

Siendo justos, fue algo mutuo; ¿en qué momento alguno de ellos se sintió realmente cómodo con el otro? Claro, podían estar juntos, contarse chistes, historias, apoyarse por la muerte de Leo; sin embargo eso era cosas que se podían hacer entre amigos, lo de relaciones, romance y demás…con el tiempo Piper le confeso que ella sentía que en cualquier momento su relación podría romperse, Jason nunca estaba seguro de que hacer, dejándose llevar con la corriente como hizo toda su vida, casi tratando su relación como una responsabilidad.

Se sintió especialmente mal por ello.

No le malinterpreten, quería a Piper; como su mejor amiga, una compañera, alguien con quién pasar el rato, ¿pero en realidad? Sus sentimientos jamás llegaron a un punto romántico; siempre lo describían como tener mariposas en el estómago, estar todo el rato pensando en esa persona, tener una sonrisa idiota; él nunca sintió las mariposas con ella, no le pensaba todo el rato, nunca sonrió de esa manera con ella. Le parecía hermosa y agradable, no obstante eso no era amor.

Lo hablaron poco tiempo después de que la batalla de Gea, cuando no tuvo que preocuparse por morir cada cinco minutos y pudo evaluar su relación. Piper no era tonta, sabía que si las cosas realmente estuvieran bien no se comportarían como lo hacía. Lo hablaron, sabía que a ella le dolió más que a él, y aun así le sonrió y le espero buena suerte.

No tardó mucho en ir a Nueva Roma después de ello; entró en la quinta Cohorte con Hazel y luego de que Dakota fuera dada de alta por sus 10 años de servicio, decidieron ponerla a ella como centurión. Entro en el campamento Júpiter en Septiembre y ya estaban acabando Enero. Se hablaron por mensaje Iris esa misma mañana.

"_Las cosas van muy bien_" le relato con una sonrisa que supo que era sincera. Nunca creyó que ella tuviera cabida en ese mundo que dejo atrás; mas ahí estaba con su cabello con corte romano-que le quedaba bien-su armadura, y su tatuaje de SPQR con una paloma y una línea-que gano cuando logró cuando una jauría de perros del infierno trato de llegar al campamento, y dirigió al grupo de guardia con el cuál se le había asignado.

"_¿Cómo te llevas con los demás?_" le preguntó. Siempre lo hacía; el ejército de roma era muy diferente a los griegos, por lo cual no sabría que tan bien le iría allí a una griega. Su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande.

"_¡Genial!_" exclamó entusiasta. Jason se sintió un poco mejor; una parte de sí mismo había sentido que la obligó a ir para allá con el rompimiento. Ahora le veía ahí; tan confiada y alegre, por lo visto la militarización le había ayudado no solo a ser mejor en combate y a tener mejores dotes de líder de los que alguna vez se creyó capaz, ahora se sentía más útil que nunca, demostrando que tanto griegos como hijos de Afrodita eran más de lo que se creía

"_Siempre es agradable estar con Hazel, los chicos de la quinta ahora que tienen más victorias parecen tan felices y desordenados como en el campamento mestizo. Y Reyna…_" tamborileo su casco romano, un ligero rosa estaba en sus mejillas mientras parecía buscar mirar a otra dirección, antes de verle nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa alegre y cómplice.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no levantar una ceja. De acuerdo, ya había sacado la conclusión de que era casi tan distraído como Percy-lo que sin duda era muy difícil porque el chico no notaba casi nada que no fuera literal-más hasta para sus estándares era obvio "_No sé a dónde nos lleve esto, o si soy la indicada para arreglar su corazón; pero creo que me arriesgaré a intentarlo_" Jason no entendió la mayoría de lo que dijo, aunque el contexto era simple: Piper sentía algo más por Reyna, lo suficiente para que ambas quisieran intentarlo. Lo último que vio fue a Piper con una sonrisa idiota mientras iba hacia Reyna.

Aunque no era un oráculo, Jason sabía que estarían bien, creería en ellas.

Y debía admitir, que Piper era muy valiente al creer en el amor. Probablemente, más valiente que él.

Sí, no sintió que Piper fuera la persona más maravillosa, que quisiera estar siempre a su lado o la pensará todo el rato. Sospechaba, que eso le pasaba con otra persona.

Después de despedirse de Nico en Epiro, Jason no paraba de pensar en él, preocupándose por su estado y rezándole a su padre porque fuera feliz-en vez de Reyna que era su amiga de años, o el bien en su misión-, desde que regresaron al campamento lo buscaba todo el rato, preocupado porque se aislara o usará en demasía sus poderes-Will le había advertido de ello ahora que era amigo cercano del hijo de Hades, esto le puso celoso en un principio hasta que supo que salía con Jake-aunque en sí le gustaba pasar su rato con él; y sabía que Nico tenía sus defectos y problemas, pero al ver los pedazos de sí mismo que el chico le mostraba, su risa sincera y sin sarcasmo, cuando empezaba a darse cuenta que no era tan malo como siempre se tachó…jamás vería nada más bello, que la verdadera personalidad de ese chico saliendo a la luz y alejándose de las tinieblas.

Mientras caminaba solo en medio de la noche-y con algo de sigilo para que las Arpías no se lo comieran-en esa noche nublada y oscura, empezaba a aceptar que realmente era demasiada casualidad que todo lo que supuestamente le pasaba a los enamorados, le pasará a él.

Jason tenía miedo de eso.

Nunca se había creído un cobarde, hasta que empezó a ver a Nico como un chico sufriendo en lugar de uno aterrador. El hijo de Júpiter jamás compartió sus memorias de Thalia, guardándolas para sí como un tesoro; mucho menos comento de esa verdad tan primaria dentro de él, sobre como las promesas se rompían y la gente mentía; ni siquiera pensaba en como nunca confiaba plenamente en la gente, y trataba a todos de forma agradable y distante, porque no podría soportar otro abandono.

Él veía a Leo, que echaba chistes y parecía nunca salir de esa alegría hiperactiva; a Piper que luchaba y daba la cara con una aparente falta de miedo. Sus amigos lucían enteros y sabiendo exactamente quienes eran; cuando él se lo había preguntado desde antes del problema grecorromano.

Sabía que dentro de él, había una envidia que rara vez dejaba salir-quizás un poco con Percy-porque sus amigos sonreían, confiaban y amaban; porque no tenían algo eternamente roto dentro de ellos.

Nico no era como ellos.

Cuando lo vio en Salona, lo primero que pensó al ver sus recuerdos no fue sobre que le gustaba Percy-de hecho, estuvo a punto de decirle a Cupido que no era su asunto hasta que cayó en que sí lo era-sino en que al fin veía a alguien como él; solo que era más valiente.

Vale, el hecho de que Nico rechazará a otros por temor a que lo rechazarán sin duda era igual de cobarde que el hecho de que él nunca hablará de sus problemas y fuera distante con otros; pero Nico aun así decía que estaba mal por lo de Bianca-aunque fuera con enojo-aunque Percy le había roto el corazón seguía luchando por él y confiando en su palabra y la de los demás, dejo su salir su secreto mejor guardado por mantener su promesa, si bien eso era difícil para él.

Jason quiso ayudarlo desde entonces, quería ser su amigo; no solo porque creía que no debía estar solo, sino porque estaba feliz de ver a alguien como él, porque quería creer que si Nico mejoraba él podía hacerlo; porque la nobleza y coraje era más que toda la fachada que poseía él.

Nico era la persona más valiente que Jason había conocido, la primera en la que pensó que podía confiar porque podría saber lo que era estar mal. Eso le había llegado más que cualquier otra cosa en esta vida.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un grito.

Era desgarrador y destrozado, como si le estuvieran matando desde adentro. Cuando notó que venía de la cabaña de Hades, Jason creyó que su corazón se pararía.

Corrió tan rápido que parecía que cabalgaba sobre un venti.

No pregunto ni tocó, pateo la puerta tan fuerte que fue una suerte que esta no se cayera en el acto— ¡Nico!

— ¡Ahh! —exclamo Nico, que de golpe se sentó en la cama en la que estaba. No había demasiada luz que entrará en la habitación, solo las antorchas de fuego griego que estaban presentes afuera no ayudaba mucho. Jason prendió la luz.

Cuando vio no había nadie atacando, sangre o parecido; lo más parecido a una escena del crimen era el revoltijo de sabanas de la cama del chico de quince. Si bien cualquiera se enojaría que le dieran un susto de muerte por nada, el mayor no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que las cosas estaban en orden.

Pero al ver a su amigo rápidamente volvió a la preocupación.

Aunque había recuperado color y musculatura desde que comía y dormía sanamente en el campamento, estaba pálido y su cara lucía demacrada, el sudor perlaba su piel y temblaba, estaba seguro que en su cara había rastros de lágrimas.

Nuevamente sin pedir permiso, se sentó en su cama— ¿Qué sucede Nico?

El nombrado parpadeo un poco, enfocándolo, antes de poner su acostumbrada mueca sarcástica— ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar si llegas azotando mi puerta y despertándome a mitad de la noche?

— Solo lo hice porque te oí gritar—le explico, sin nada de dureza. Aunque eran amigos, había cosas que nunca se iban, como el sarcasmo del chico con sus evasivas. Suspiro— Nico, sabes que puedes confiar en mí; ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió en primera instancia; examino su habitación primero, como si hubiera hecho viaje sombra y recién se diera cuenta que estaba allí, sus ojos que en un principio de su amistad lo esquivaban y brillaban con furia, no tardaron en ir a su mirada y mostrar su temor; no era de los que se habrían fácilmente, y si no hubiera existido el incidente en Salona nunca lo hubieran hecho, no obstante los meses y la insistencia del romano habían hecho su relación mucho más profunda.

Le veía como si le sorprendiera que estuviera allí, como si fuera su salvavidas en el mar de angustia y dolor en el que se sumergió por años; Jason no podía evitar estar en parte feliz por saber que tenía el honor de estar allí a su lado, y poder ayudarle en cualquier cosa que le entrometiera.

— Eran pesadillas—confeso, con un tono cansado—ya no son tan frecuentes como antes pero esta…fue horrible, era como volver al Tártaro.

El romano no tardo en comprender porque veía así tanto a la cabaña como a él. No es que hubiera ido, sin embargo sabía que el tártaro era el lugar más horripilante en el que pudiera encontrarse, y el hijo de Hades lo había pasado solo. El estar en un lugar seguro como aquel, con alguien que le había asegurado que no le abandonaría; debía de darle una tranquilidad que eran lo único que lo ayudaría a recuperarse.

Jason poso una mano en su hombro; quería abrazarle como lo hizo el día que los romanos se marcharon del campamento, mas sabía que él no era muy fanático de ese contacto. Aun así, debía saber que estaba ahí para él.

Tanto como le alegraba saber que Nico confiaba en él, odiaba verlo de forma tan desvalida. Era capaz de mover cielo y tierra si eso lograba sacar todo el pesar que había dentro de él, pero eso no era algo que pudiera resolverse con una misión. De todas formas, necesitaba sacar sus pensamientos del Tártaro.

Entonces, recordó lo que hacía cuando se sentía abatido en el campamento Júpiter.

— Creo que tengo una idea—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama—vístete y espérame a fuera.

Nico enarco una ceja, claramente confuso; igualmente Jason supo que cuando cerró la puerta el chico no le iba a dejar plantado.

Pocos minutos después, el mismo no tardó en aparecer ya con pantalones y su chaqueta de aviador-Nico normalmente dormía con una camisa y boxers, aunque Jason trataba no pensar demasiado en eso-cuando llegó al frente de él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y le miraba de forma expectante—Muy bien, ¿ahora qué?

— ¿Confias en mí? —más allá del contestar una pregunta con otra, o hasta saber que en cierta forma Jason sabía la respuesta, necesitaba oírla. No solo por lo que iba a hacer, sino también para que Nico no le pusiera la espalda en el cuello cuando lo intentará.

Claramente el mismo pareció confundido, antes de asentir con algo de lentitud por la sorpresa— sí, confió en ti.

Jason sonrió un poco, antes que algo de pena se apoderara de él y se acercara un poco más al menor— entonces, sujetate.

Bien, eso sonaba un poco raro; Nico no era idiota y pudo empezar a entender más o menos que quería hacer con él. Si bien notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de él-donde no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo-el chico puso sus manos en los hombros. Con la misma torpeza, Jason puso sus manos en la espalda y cintura de Nico, dejando solo unos centímetros entre los dos.

Jason nunca se había sentido tan idiota estando a punto de volar con alguien; normalmente era una respuesta automática porque estaban en peligro y no le importaba la cercanía o la invasión del espacio personal, él nunca había llevado a alguien simplemente por diversión. De alguna forma, no le extraño que lo hiciera con la primera persona en la que confiaba desde su hermana.

Tratando de despejar su mente, los propulso a los dos hacia arriba.

Tan pronto como despegaron del suelo, Nico dejo el pudor y paso sus manos de los hombros al cuello, mientras con el temor que solo dejaría salir por ese momento escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Jason. El mismo no pudo evitar sentir que su cabeza hacia un corto circuito ahora que estaban pegados el uno al otro, trasladando sus manos a la cintura del chico y abrazandolo, tratando de no perder la concentración y que chocaran contra el suelo del campamento. Aun así, espero que Nico no notara los latidos triplicados que sentía dentro de él.

La capa de nubes era algo de densa; debido a que estaban en invierno pasaban los días bastante nublados-de hecho era una suerte que entre las protecciones del campamento no dejara que entrara la nieve o necesitarían abrigos más protectores-mas era una suerte que esta era baja, de estar con una altura elevada temería que no hubiera suficiente oxígeno para respirar.

Dejaron las nubes extensas en sus pies como un manto acolchonado, mientras el paisaje era totalmente diferente ahí arriba. Jason sonrió—Nico, abre los ojos.

El hijo de Júpiter sabía que esto debía costarle un poco al chico; era un hijo del inframundo, su terreno era bajo tierra con la misma cubriendo el techo; el que lo único que le mantuviera a salvo era un adolescente de dieciséis años no era exactamente seguro. De todas formas, sin soltar su cuello, levanto la cabeza sobre el hombro y observo. La cara del chico era de estupefacción pura, antes de que mostrara una sonrisa sincera en su rostro— wow.

Si, sabía que en definitiva era un "wow" las nubes cubrían hasta el horizonte, haciéndolo parecer una inmensa alfombra suave y brillante, la luna iluminaba las mismas nubes haciendo que estas brillaran como perlas, mientras las estrellas eran más parecidas a pequeños diamantes que se extendían por el cielo azul oscuro. Era como estar en otro mundo.

— Cuando practicaba para volar en el campamento Júpiter, quise ir más allá de las nubes una noche y vi esto—le empezó a relatar, observando al igual que su amigo—si tengo oportunidad voy a verlo, aunque sea unos instantes. Pensé que te gustaría.

Jason estaba seguro que le había gustado; Nico no era de los que sonreían con cualquier tontería o se dejaban asombrar, sin embargo ahora sonreía de forma sincera, las marcas de preocupación desaparecían de su rostro, los rastros de lágrimas parecían haber sido lavados por las nubes, era como ver a un adolescente que nunca había tenido que pasar por el nivel de dolor y sufrimiento que él paso. De un momento a otro dejo de observar y lo vio a él— Gracias.

El chico de roma le costó no parecer demasiado evidente. Ahora le veía de forma pacifíca, alegre y feliz; incluso en sus ojos podía detectar calidez, ¿era así como veía antes de que supiera que era mestizo? ¿o ese calor en sus ojos era por la felicidad que había ganado, por hermanas como Reyna y Hazel, por amigos como Will y Lou, por él?

No lo sabía, no sabía cómo averiguarlo. No obstante, el tener el privilegio de verlo así, de saber que el hijo de Hades no solo bajo sus barreras para que viera lo que se hallaba en su corazón, sino que a pesar de la tragedia era capaz de ser feliz; le hizo sentir que quería decirle.

Quería contarlo lo que le había inquieta durante años, como no se había arriesgado a confiar hasta su llegada, como le creía mejor de lo que alguna vez llegaría a ser, como quería confiarle su carga, y viera lo que realmente era bajo esa fachada de responsabilidad, lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo, calló; estaba seguro que ese no era el momento para decirlo, no podía dejarse llevar por un arrebato y darle una nueva carga de información complicada al que era su mejor amigo.

Ese momento, les pertenecía a su felicidad, al cielo, a ellos dos.

Sabía que sin importar las condecoraciones, el hijo de Hades era más valiente de lo que hubiera visto a cualquier otro. Y Jason iba a esforzarse en ser valiente; por él, para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww que felicidad escribir esto.

De acuerdo, el título original era "Un pedazo de cielo para nosotros dos" sin embargo mientras escribía, no pude involucrar parte de mis teorías con Jason-sobre cómo estaba roto y demás, lo publique en mi tumblr y veré si pongo este en mi perfil por si a alguien le interesa-.

También creo que si bien shippeo percico y solangelo aparte de jasico, me gusta más el jasico. Trataré de o extenderme, pero ire explicándome.

Tanto Jason como Piper no me gustan mucho pese a la cantidad en las que los he escrito, ¿entonces porque lo hago? Simple.

El jasper es un asco, esta pareja no solo está mal, sino que debido a ella, creo que daño tanto a Jason como a Piper. Si Piper hubiera estado más preocupada por dejar atrás sus temores y ser mejor en vez de preocuparse por su novio, y Jason hubiera sido más considerado y consiente en vez de ser un idiota denso que cedió a una relación sin sentido; quizás estos dos no tuvieran tantos problemas como los tienen.

¿Por qué me gusta el jasico? Porque creo que Jason ve todo como una responsabilidad menos a Nico, porque si se preocupa por él más que por lo demás, porque su relación es más profunda que con cualquier otra persona.

Tengo un poco de prisa y odio hacer larga las notas de autora, así que si tienen curiosidad vayan a mi tumblr.

Lo mismo va con Piper; creo que si tiene más confianza y menos Jason, puede ser un gran personaje. No sé porque la puse en el campamento júpiter, pero al escribirlo creo que quizás ese sea lugar. El pipeyna creo que ambas pueden calzar juntas, quizás haga un fic de ellas luego.

Y si bien nunca pido reviews-porque prefiero que los hagan por cuenta propia en vez de mendigar-quiero preguntar, ¿Qué les pareció mis teorías dentro del fic? ¿o Piper como centurión romana? Espero que respondan.

Bien, eso es todo; se despide,

Lira.


End file.
